Conventionally, each of programs implemented in information processing apparatuses which execute processes in response to results of conversation with users includes a part for executing a process of displaying a screen that realizes conversation with a user (hereinafter referred to as a “display control part”) and a part for executing a process in response to an input to the screen (hereinafter referred to as a “process control part”).
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a means for installing customized UI (User Interface) parts in a system, UI parts of an existing system, and a mechanism for replacing the existing UI parts by the customized UI parts.
Furthermore, Patent Document 2 discloses a mechanism for requesting by a driver for a peripheral device installed in an existing system, and installing a UI necessary for implementing a function of the driver in a unit of the UI element.